This invention relates to polymer particles, in particular, spherical resin particles having a narrow particle size distribution in micron order, and to a process for producing the same.
In recent years, polymer particles or polymer beads have been put into wide use as matting agents, blocking-preventive materials, organic pigments, gel for chromatography, powder paints and varnishes, gap-adjusting materials, toners for electrophotography, cosmetics, and the like. Polymer particles used for such purposes are required to have a narrow particle size distribution with particle diameters ranging from about 0.1 to about 100 um.
Among hitherto known methods for preparing resin particles usable for such purposes are included emulsion polymerization, suspension polymerization, seeded polymerization and dispersion polymerization methods.